Rottweiler, Type Unknown
by amoreanfibio
Summary: Megan and her pet dog have been mysteriously sucked into the world of Pokemon Gameboy, where she is mistaken for a unique houndoom trainer.
1. An Unexpected Detour

Credit goes to KI Simpson for the setting idea.

I don't own Pokemon, but I wish I did.

Chapter one: An Unexpected Detour

* * *

She felt a warm tongue massaging her cheek. Megan opened her eyes and found herself gazing into the beady black ones of a massive rottweiler. _Thank God he hadn't gone far,_ she thought, realizing that the dog's leash had somehow gotten unhooked from his collar. Megan grabbed it and used it to pull herself to a sitting position.

A wave of confusion hit as her vision unclouded and she found herself sitting in a beautiful, clean-aired meadow with swarms of wild flowers. Last thing Megan remembered was walking with her dog, Puppy-kins, the big rottweiler that she was holding now, down a village road. She decided to take a detour through the park where she saw some kids playing game boys. Her memory got fuzzy at that point and now she was in this place that certainly wasn't Kansas.

She stood up, commanded Puppy-kins to "heel," and began looking for a landmark.

* * *

"Mauville City."

She blinked and said the name out loud to make sure she had read the sign correctly. Mauville, Megan was sure, was nowhere on the Kansas city map. She wasn't even sure if it was on ANY map.

She didn't think it could get any odder.

Megan suddenly heard a small growl. Puppy-kins, unfortunately heard it first, and was bounding toward a little grass colored dog. Desperate not to be bombarded by any more angry half-eaten dog owners, Megan made a leap and snatched Puppy-kins' collar again before he snatched the other dog by the throat.

When Puppy-kins had calmed down, it was then that she was finally able to take in the fact that the dog had green fur. It also had a spiky, yellow-highlighted mane and unusually large eyes.

"Hey you!" called a boy, marching over to her, but keeping his distance when he saw Puppy-kins. Megan guessed this was the little green dog's owner, and she was right, as it raced over to the kid who then picked it up as if he had done so all his life. "Leave him alone! He belongs to me!"

"I'm sorry," Megan said, straightening up, but still holding the collar. "My dog is just…"

The boy cut her off. "Hey, you wanna battle?"

Megan raised an eyebrow. "Uhmmm…no?"

This apparently surprised the other boy, but he recovered and exclaimed, "You have to!"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do!"

"Who says?"

"I do!"

"Tough beans."

She started to leave with Puppy-kins in tow when she heard the boy scream, "Electrike! Quick Attack!" She was about to dismiss it for another lame comment until her dog yelped and shot forward suddenly, ripping him from her grasp. Before she could even say "heel" in protest, Puppy-kins had the green dog, Electrike, apparently, by the neck, shaking it like it was a rag doll.

The boy, panicking, raised a red and white ball into the air with trembling hands. Electrike suddenly slipped out of Puppy-kins grip, seemed to disintegrate into red light, and was then sucked inside the strange contraption. Puppy-kins stood for a moment, looking confused as to where his new chew-toy had gone.

"What…What kinda freak show pokemon IS that?!!" the boy stammeringly demanded before running down the street in terror.

Megan just stood there, the entire scene suddenly making sense. Sort of. She knew about pokemon a little, and suddenly wished she could shoot herself.

But she would find no guns in Hoenn.


	2. No Rope but Escape Rope

Jeez! Seven reviews for just the first chapter! Thank you so much guys. I'm not the reliable one when it comes to updating stories, but I'll do my best for your sake.

I don't own Pokemon, but I wish I did.

Chapter two: No Rope But Escape Rope

* * *

Megan never actually hated Pokemon, she even found some of them cute. But at the same time they annoyed her simply by being EVERYWHERE. Her little brother, Kevin, was obsessed with pocket monsters, starting with the day he got Pokemon Emerald for his fifth birthday. Three years later, he still treasured every game, card, and cartoon DVD he got from birthdays, Christmases, and allowance days ever after, and insisted on badgering his sister about each new pokemon he caught, new battle strategies, et cetera. Pokemon, pokemon, pokemon! 

It was Kevin who should've come to this world. Kevin would've embraced everything about this world. He knew EVERYTHING about it, while Megan had stopped paying much attention after the first generation.

And Puppy-kins knew even less, she reminded herself, dragging the reluctant rottweiler through the tiny town by the collar. If that kid back there had sent out, say, a charmeleon, and not that green Chihuahua, Puppy-kins would've been burnt to a steak. Megan at least had some concept of the crazy, powerful attacks of pokemon, while her dog's only techniques were based on primal instinct.

Wanting to do everything to keep her baby from getting fried, Megan decided to buy a leash. It would at the very least keep Puppy-kins, and herself, from running into other trainers. (She knew how to avoid them from watching her brother play.) As she wandered through the town, village really, it couldn't have housed more than ten people, she finally found a tiny store called Mart. Just a Mart. Not a K-mart or a Walmart, just a Mart. This didn't really surprise her, though.

Since she couldn't see any ropes or other remote thing she'd be able to tie her dog to, Megan hoped that she would be able to explain the situation to the store owner, especially after she spotted a sign that read, "All Pokemon In Pokeballs."

She and Puppy-kins stepped in, and no one seemed to notice. The store, somehow or another, seemed bigger on the inside, but not so big, nonetheless. There were only two short aisles, some people standing around idly, not seeming to be shopping much, and a desk clerk standing near the door.

Megan approached one of the shelves that was sealed off by a glass door, like all the others. The place seemed to be more of a beauty parlor, since the shelves were stock full of weird looking spray bottles. She tried to open the door and only succeeded in rattling it noisily. A shocked stillness fell over the room at this sound as everyone turned to stare at her.

Blushing, Megan said, "Sorry," realizing that it must be some sort of over protected store that made it so the only way to get what you wanted was for the clerk to unlock it. After all, she hadn't seen any bar-code scanners by the door. She approached the front desk and said to the man behind it, "Excuse me."

The man, who had been staring at her with surprise before, suddenly grinned. "Welcome!" he said cheerfully. "How may I serve you?"

"Do you have any dog food?"

The man seemed taken aback. "Um…we have pokemon food."

"What's in it?" Megan asked. "Puppy-kins is lactose-intolerant."

"What…?" the man questioned, his confusion growing greater and greater.

Megan glared. "He can't drink milk."

"…Oh," he said simply, then added, "We don't sell Moo Moo Milk here."

"Fine, fine," she replied, reaching over and taking the small bag that was offered to her. "What about Dog Leashes?"

"Dog…Leashes…" he seemed to be trying to wrap his tongue around the alien word. "I'm sorry, I don't know what that is."

Megan was exasperated. "Chains, then? Clothesline? Rope?"

The man's face lit up with recognition. "We do have Escape Rope."

"Alright. That'll do," she said, taking the coiled up rope from the man. She then bent over, unwound part of it and tied it to Puppy-kins collar while saying, "And how much does…"

She froze as her dog spun around in place several moments after securing the Escape Rope on him. Then he rose straight up into the air with a yelp and crashed through the ceiling. There was a thump from outside as Puppy-kins touched down again just in front of the Mart. After running out and pulling him back inside, Megan faced the clerk.

"The heck was that?!" she shouted in his face. "Your idea of a joke!?"

Looking surprised at the remark, the man replied, "Of course not! What makes you think that? The rope worked perfectly!"

"And what is your idea of perfect?" Megan replied through clenched teeth.

"Wasn't your…um…" he stared at Puppy-kins for a moment. "…Houndoom safely transported out of the building?"

Megan sighed, remembering the Gameboy game, how Escape Ropes were supposed to do that. "Well, where'd it go?"

"Where'd what go?"

"The Escape Rope?"

"Well, you just used it."

"Yeah, so?"

"So…it's gone now."

"Fine! Fine! Could I please have another one?"

"Of course."

This time, Megan made sure she and Puppy-kins were _outside_ the Mart before unwinding the Rope and tying it around his collar. At first, she was afraid that a sign would pop up from out of nowhere reading "CAN'T USE THAT HERE!" If she tried outside, but to her relief, she was wrong.

Deciding to go back to the place she first arrived to in this world, Megan began heading west out of Mauville. She suddenly wondered why the store clerk hadn't charged her for the two Escape Ropes, or the Pokemon food, but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth.


End file.
